Heckler
The MP5 (German: Maschinenpistole 5) is a 9mm submachine gun, developed in the 1960s by a team of engineers from the German small arms manufacturer Heckler & Koch GmbH (H&K) of Oberndorf am Neckar. There are over 100 variants of the MP5, including some semi-automatic versions. The MP5 is one of the most widely used submachine guns in the world,Hogg, Ian (2002). Jane's Guns Recognition Guide. Jane's Information Group. ISBN: 0-00-712760-X. having been adopted by 40 nations and numerous military, law enforcement, intelligence, and security organizations. First seen in the unofficial 1983 James Bond film Never Say Never Again, variants of the firearm have seen widespread usage in the official James Bond franchise from 1987's The Living Daylights onward. In addition, semi-fictional firearms modeled on the MP5, renamed and lacking identifying trademarks, appeared in many James Bond video games. Appearances Unofficial cinematic The Heckler & Koch MP5 is first seen in the unofficial 1983 James Bond film Never Say Never Again. While attempting to move a stolen atomic bomb through the cavernous Tears of Allah, below a desert oasis on the Ethiopian Coast, Maximillian Largo's men carry old spec MP5 submachine guns with the original straight magazines. Official cinematic First officially introduced in The Living Daylights' (1987) pre-credits sequence, the SAS unit training with MI6 at Gibraltar uses Heckler & Koch MP5A3 submachine guns loaded with paintballs. Several years later, in ''Tomorrow Never Dies'' (1997), many of Elliot Carver's henchmen, including Stamper carry MP5 variants; including the MP5A3, MP5K, and MP5K-PDW. Notably, in the final gunfight on-board Carver's Stealth Ship, Wai Lin dual-wields a pair of MP5A3 and Bond uses an MP5K-PDW along with his Walther P99. For The World is Not Enough (1999), the villain Renard uses an MP5K while fleeing the nuclear test site. One is also used by Valentin Zukovsky when he and his men attack Maiden's Tower near the climax. In Die Another Day (2002), many of the guards at Gustav Graves' ice palace can be seen carrying MP5Ks with suppressors attached. During the training simulation, several terrorists can be seen carrying MP5SDs. In Quantum of Solace (2008), General Medrano's men carry MP5K-PDWs during the Haiti boat chase sequence. CIA officers attempting to apprehend Bond in Bolivia are also seen using suppressed versions of both the MP5K and MP5A3. Video games It is also used in GoldenEye 007 (1997) as the D5K Deutsche and D5K Silenced. In Agent Under Fire (2001), called the "Koffler & Stock KS7", the Heckler & Koch MP5A1 is used in the "Trouble in Paradise" and "Cold Reception" Levels. The guards in the "Bad Diplomacy" level use this weapon as well. The version used in the game has a buttcap instead of a stock, making it the elusive MP5A1. The MP5 in the game is shown as being inaccurate (while the real life one refutes this as it is one of the most accurate submachine guns in the world) and it makes a strange laser sound when firing. In Nightfire (2002) the MP5K appears in the game as the "Deutsche M9K", and has a 21-round magazine (despite the real MP5K having only 15 or 30-round box magazines) and a removable silencer. The MP5K is one of the submachine guns that are used in Everything or Nothing (2004). It has a small magazine but is quite strong. It can stop a person with one shot, and bring him down with the next. The Heckler & Koch MP5A2 appears as the "SAF 9mm" in Quantum of Solace (2008). It comes with tri-rail handguards and a forward pistol grip. The gun can also be modified with an ARO red-dot scope and a suppressor, and a gold-plated version is available for use in multiplayer. This gun appears in the levels Siena, Miami, Airport, and Casino Royale, appearing variously with a fixed stock or without a stock at all. The "Sigmus 9" in GoldenEye 007 (2010) is a proper Heckler & Koch MP5-N, since it has a fixed stock and a Navy 3-position trigger group. In Reloaded Bond performs a normal HK slap reload with the weapon rather than racking the charging handle. As in the Wii version, capacity is 30 rounds. The "Sigmus" in Reloaded is a MP5KN, equipped with a 20-round magazine; even if Bond is also carrying an MP5, it is impossible to use the compatible 30-round magazines in this weapon. The model has all three fire mode settings white, and the selector is set to semi-auto even though the gun fires in fully automatic mode. The H&K MP5A2 made a final video-game appearance in 007 Legends (2012), once again as the "Sigmus 9". Images Koffler KSS (TWiNE PS1).png|"Koffler KSS", as seen in The World is Not Enough (2000, PS1). Silenced_mp5k.jpg Bond_mp5k.jpg Pre_lease_bond_mp5k.jpg Trivia *In a deleted scene from GoldenEye (1995), Valentin Zukovsky is seen handling an MP5A5 submachine gun during a deal with an arms dealer. As Zukovsky realized, the weapon was in reality a Czech counterfeit. References Category:Weapons Category:Submachine guns Category:Never Say Never Again weapons Category:Tomorrow Never Dies weapons Category:Agent Under Fire equipment Category:Agent Under Fire weapons Category:The World is Not Enough (game) weapons Category:007: Nightfire weapons Category:Everything or Nothing weapons Category:GoldenEye 007 (2010 Game) weapons Category:007 Legends weapons